


Backlash

by ThroughPestilencesAndFamines



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Get out the baseball bats, Let's sing ABBA, Somebody's been at the dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines/pseuds/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines
Summary: A bit of relaxing after a sweaty concert in a hotelroom in Seattle...





	

With a loud bang, the door shut behind us. Silence filled the room for a moment. At least until Alpha began to remove the spat from his shoes. The spats landed in a corner of the hotel room. Moments later, his pair of dressing shoes and socks followed. 

“Bah! That was a hell of a concert!”, he exclaimed loudly, “look at my clothes! They’re completely soaked!”

I looked at my companion as he unbuttoned one large silver button after another. Soon, the sash, the black suit jacket and the black pants lay on the ground as well and he began removing his silver mask and the balaclava underneath. I, too, started to unbutton mine when Alpha interrupted me: “Omega, don’t even dare thinking! I’m the first to shower! It’s just too small for the both of us!”

I chuckled. A wild gesticulating Fire Ghoul only dressed in his boxers arguing over the right for the first shower…

“What’s so damn funny?”

Piercing icy cold eyes looked at me.

“Nothing! The shower is all yours!”

“Good!”

Seconds later, I heard the turn of the bathroom door key. I knew that this could take a while. Alpha and quick showers was a combination that didn’t harmonize well. I picked up his sweaty stage outfit and put it on a hanger to dry. 

I looked around the room searching for my pair of sweatpants. If I had to wait, I could at least wait in comfort. Soon, my black suit hung next to Alphas while the two silver masks were resting on a small table in front of the window. I felt the fresh breeze that entered through the slightly open window while I jumped into my sweatpants. I was almost comfortable now.

But only almost. 

Getting rid of your clothes and jumping into your casual attire was considered to be the most rewarding thing after a hard day of work by most people. Since the concert was over and all interviews had been done, work was officially over for today. No more people. Partially, I agreed with this statement. 

But only partially. 

For me, getting comfortable didn’t end with just changing clothes. I watched myself in the huge mirror as the change occurred. My skin blackened again, the blond hair turned dark and my facial features sharpened. Finally getting rid of this damn human appearance. I stretched my body and a sound of satisfaction escaped my throat. The only things that didn’t change were my fingers, eyes, teeth and tongue. 

I hated the demonic claws. They ripped through everything and were rather inconvenient when it came to playing guitar. That’s why they stayed away most of the time. Same goes for the demonic eyes. They were just freaky as hell. Even creeping me out from time to time with their endless layers of black depth. Enchanting everyone who dared looking into them. The eyes of my former human body were just less suspicious and reminded me of my past life. Concerning my sharpened teeth and black forked tongue: I was just too lazy to hide them most of the time since we were usually wearing masks that obscured the mouth anyway. 

I didn’t mind the human appearance. It was rather convenient while being among normal people. It was just more pleasant to be my true self. With mask and costumes the demonic look shouldn’t be a problem. Still, it was better looking human if anybody should ever dare taking a look behind our masquerades.

I took another look in the mirror. The sight of my demonic me still surprised me occasionally. Even though it had been almost six years since the change occurred. I shrugged my shoulders and turned away from my reflection. I could use a cigarette. They always helped me calm down after a show such energetic as the last one had been. I moved past the bathroom door towards the balcony door. Alpha was clearly singing ABBA in the shower yet he clearly was neither 17 nor good at dancing. 

I sat myself down on one of the plastic chairs and stared at the busy traffic down on the streets of Seattle. In comparison to the last cities we had played in, mostly cities within the Great Plains, it was rather nice to have a few other colours than yellow and brown to look at. Seattle with its water and greens was simply refreshing with the illuminated Space Needle shining through the night. 

I lifted my right hand and from somewhere within my leather jacket that lay on the bed, a package of cigarettes and a lighter made its way through the room and landed in my hand. Soon, I inhaled deeply. The nicotine rushing though my system calming me down. At least I did not have to worry about the bad impact of smoking not being human anymore. I simply enjoyed the scenery. 

Three or four cigarettes later, Alpha, after having sung almost every song of the ABBA Gold record, decided that he had showered long enough and finally left the bathroom. He sat down next to me, his hair still wet and moved a demanding hand in my direction: “So, you’re already changed? Couldn’t wait?"  
"Not with you in the shower!"

"How many cigarettes are you already ahead of me? May I have one?”

Without answering, one flew straight towards his mouth. He opened it only to show me his sharpened teeth that were present despite his still human appearance. His right silver fang reflected the lights of the city. He put the cigarette between his lips. A small flame at the tip of his right index finger soon set it on fire. The Fire Ghoul inhaled deeply and sighed loudly. 

“How is your tooth?”

Piercing icy blue eyes looked at me: “Getting better.”

“Is that all?”

“If that’s what you want to hear: I still haven’t tried to transform them. If by the end of the month the pain hasn’t returned, I will. But not now! And please stop reminding me!”

I rolled my eyes while Alpha slowly transformed into his demonic appearance: “Alpha, I’m only interested in your well-being…”

“It was not my fault!”

Not this again.

“Alpha, I’m only telling you that you might have crossed a few lines. Maybe you should stop teasing Earth and Water. Or at least decrease your efforts. I know spreading mischief is anchored deep within your soul. But sometimes it’s just too much. One day there had to be a backlash. And you kn…”

“But did they really have to use a fucking baseball bat and wait for me in the dark?”

“After all the tricks and pranks you played on them?”

“But I never hurt them!”

“What about the time when you set Earth on fire?”

“That was only once!”

“Twice actually! And when you teleported Water on an iceberg in the middle of the Southern Ocean and we had to search him for days since he wasn’t able to teleport yet?”

“But I didn’t hurt him! He only got… a bit… cold.”

“You know exactly how sensitive Water reacts when it comes to coldness.”

“Just stop it, Omega! I’m trying to behave myself in the future!”

I only wondered for how long: “I must only remind you for the last time, that we don’t need this situation a second time. Right?”

“Yeah! Now, may I smoke in peace?”

I sighed and stood up. Trying to reason with Alpha could be exhausting and most of the time was completely pointless. But in my opinion, even if I never told Alpha, Earth and Water had send the right message with that vicious hit. Sure, the baseball bat had knocked off a major piece of Alphas right fang and finding a dentist to treat the tooth had involved quite a lot of bribery. But since that day, the usually so fiery Alpha appeared to have been put on ice.

Personally, I didn’t care about his teasing. I was above his sometimes childish yet often very offending humour and pranks. And at the end of the day, the Fire Ghoul had to share a hotelroom with me. Setting my underwear on fire with the option of being somewhat electrocuted was something to be considered. Yet I could totally understand Earth and Water, the most frequent victims of Alpha. Now, he had to live with the consequences of his teasing. And with a silver fang.


End file.
